Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interfacing method and an interface unit for network printers. This invention also relates to a client apparatus provided with functions of the interface unit for network printers. This invention further relates to a method and device for monitoring a network printer in a medical network, wherein a network printer designed to send a monitoring signal, which represents a state concerning output, in accordance with a special-purpose protocol may be connected to a plurality of terminals, each of which operates under management with one of plural kinds of operating systems having different forms. This invention still further relates to a method and system for managing a parameter wherein, in cases where a parameter, which represents image processing conditions, or the like, for a medical image to be reproduced by each of image output devices that reproduce medical images and are connected to a network, is altered in one of the image output devices, the details of the alteration are capable of being reflected in the other image output devices.